Winchesters meet Nephiliem
by pokemon996
Summary: The Winchesters have joined forces with some Nephiliem who are both sharing tricks and tips between them to help fight of creature of the dark, preventing out nightmares coming true. Does this story go deeper, do they find new dangers awakening, will they together be able to stop what ever the storm is bringing in?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark all around, no light came from the near street lamps but two people were standing by a building. One had a halo of gold above their head the other a river of red. They looked at each other being able to see in the faint light left by the stars. It was Jace and Clary on a mission together.

Jace looked over to Clary "You sure this is the place?" looking up and down the building. Clary nodded and spoke in a bare whisper "Yes, it is the place Maryse said. It was the top floor". Clary stretched her hand out for the door handle and flinched at the odd coolness of it during the mid-summer evening. Jace's eyes widened but he knew Clary was strong and if it was anything bad she would have said. Clary slowly pushed the door open and looked inside.

There was nothing besides a corridor that seemed to go on into the darkness and never end. Clary looked to Jace who was looking at her. Jace spoke "Ladies first then?" with a small smile. Clary let out an airy laugh "Since when were you such a gentlemen?" Jace looked mildly amused but that was not before a look of pain and sadness as he replied "Oh, I thought that all the time I was gentlemanly maybe I need to change my A game" and then moved into the corridor.

Slowly they walked deeper into the thick darkness. There was a little thud from Clary's shoes hitting the bottom steps. In a matter of seconds she raced up her red hair leaving a faint red light in the darkness for Jace to chase. They reached the top of the stairs to see an open door. Behind the door they could hear voices as distinct as a mouse squeak but faint to their ears. Both Clary and Jace pushed themselves against the wall flattening their bodies straining their ears to hear.

The voices were louder and clearer now "One person! You brought back one person between the pair of you for us all to feed on!" and then a sound of a slap came though the room. Clary tensed feeling Jace moving her breath was shallow but then a second voice came through "How are we meant to snag another person when the Clave are already on us? I am not putting my life in that much danger, one is enough for tonight" then there was an eerie silence.

Jace and Clary knew what was happening behind that door. They looked at each other and Jace nodded, Clary took a breath and then nodded back. She made the first sprint, kicking the door down as she entered the room and whispered "Gabriel" as her seraph blade burst into light. Jace was just behind her with his blade shining too.

The vampires looked from their dinner at the two intruders, eyes quickly adjusting to the light of the blades in the pitch darkness of the room. They all backed away slowly towards the wall, blood dripping down their mouth leaving a red mark. Their fangs were showing as they glared at the two shadow hunters.

Jace moved forward "Interrupting dinner are we?" The reply he got was three small hisses "Well it looks like you got enough of the poor child's blood" and now a smirk emerged on Jace's face as he threw his seraph blade at one of the vampires but it moved with its heightened speed. The first vampire lurched for Jace but Clary was there already slicing at the vampire in one clean movement of her arm right across its chest. The vampire screamed in pain and reared back towards the wall, Jace was there and grabbed hold of him. The other two vampires split now, one made a frantic dash for Jace fangs out ready to bite his neck, the other rushed to Clary who ran towards the opposite wall. Clary flipped off the wall landing behind the vampire which as it turned noticed the gleam in her eyes as her blade slid across the vampire's neck. The vampire fell to the ground and Clary whirled around.

Jace swung his body around still holding the first vampire; the second vampire's fangs sank into his kin. Jace released the first and kicked him with all his force, the vampires landed in a muddle against the wall. Jace made for a run to his seraph blade to notice it was flying towards him. He grabbed it smoothly and began to run to the vampires, Clary was not too far behind. The vampire's rose to their feet just as Jace and Clary arrived, simultaneously they both stabbed the vampires in the chest and the vampires fell to the ground.

Jace looked at Clary "You have improved, I'm impressed." Clary looked shocked but gave a small smile back "How impressed?" Jace was smiling now, his hair was a mess at that moment but all he was doing was looking at Clary like a little child who had just made a friend "Oh you know, only a little. You could have taken my head off with throwing my seraph blade!" Chuckling Clary turned to face Jace "I did not though did I?" Jace now laughed and a grin spread across his face, he wiped the sweat from his head as he spoke "No but it sorely upset me, my love of my life endangering my life by throwing a seraph blade. Wait till we tell everyone that story" they both laughed as they grabbed their weapons from the vampires bodies. Slowly they turned and interlocked hands as they began towards the door.

Jace tensed and Clary knew why. Outside there was a searching of break from a car, two bangs of doors being shut and then another one. Clary and Jace glanced at each other and Jace moved his lips but did not say any words. They broke apart and hid in dark corners of the room.

What felt like an hour but must have only been minutes Clary felt she had been standing in the darkness waiting for more vampires to come up. She heard it then the rustle of boots and clothes. Slowly entering the room were two men.

The men walked in, Jace and Clary watched them both knowing they are not vampires. The men looked around overlooking Clary and Jace due to their glamour's. Their faces turned into shock as they saw the dead vampire bodies lying on the ground and the little girl who had her blood sucked by the vampires.

Jace and Clary joined each other behind the two men, removing their glamour's they coughed to make there presence aware. The two men turned. BANG, BANG, BANG. The two met shot their guns each shot hitting Clary and Jace but causing them no harm and leaving white marks on their black shadow hunter gear.

The men dropped their guns and drew a knife each and smirked at each other. The men ran towards Jace and Clary with their weapons held high ready to cut them across the neck. As Jace's opponest arrived Jace with a swift movement of his arm hit the man in the chest winding him and then with an equaly angelic movement he moved his arm, grabbing the other man's and flipped him over his back. The man swore under his breath as his blade fell out of his hand, Jace kicked it well out of the mans reach who backed up against the wall.

Clary fought off the other man simply by knocking the blade out of his hand, flying into the air. She then fell to the ground avoiding a rushed attempt of a grab and she swung her legs across knocking the man off his feet. She then caught the blade and threw it out of the window. The second man also backed against the wall. Clary went and stood by Jace.

The two men whispered to each other "Sammy, did you just get screwed by a girl vamp?" with a slight laugh but the Sam replied "Oh yea, because it went oh so well for you Dean" then they both turned to face the two strangers.

Jace spoke first with a pretend fierce voice "You think we are vampires?" The two men nodded then Dean replied "Which is odd, you seemed to have killed your own family" at this Clary laughed. She pointed at the vampires "They are not our family and we know you are not of our kind. Who are you two and what are you doing here?" Sam went to rise to his feet but Clary kicked his leg not too lightly. Dean spat at Clary then spoke in a gruff voice "We are hunters, people who kill things such as vampires, werewolf's and other creatures of the night. Some are fiercer than these. What do you mean 'we are not of your kind'?" Jace had a smirk run across his face, almost cracking into laughter "You hunt these? How do you even kill them, you have no weaponry with runes on them. And we are not the same because we are Nephilem, part Angel and part human." At this the two men laughed and Sam replied "Part Angel? Sorry but that is the worst thing we have heard all our lives and we have heard some fucked up shit. Our parents both got killed by demons, we hunt them and most angel we have met are not exactly nice either and I have to say, you two being half angel live up to that standards we have of them." Jace put a hand out and Clary followed his action as Jace said "You two are coming with us, the Clave will be most intrested in you two."


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Jace and Clary about an hour to fully search Sam and Dean who protested a lot during the process. They were now all walking down the stairs, Jace at front with his witch light blazing seeming to cut through all the darkness like a beam of sunlight. Clary was at the back, her seraph blade still out and close to Sam's back. He had his hands tied tight; in front of him was his brother Dean who's hands were also tired together.

They had finally got to the ground fall and was walking through the hallway. Dean gave a little nod and then made a run to Jace who seemed to sense something was coming for him. He dropped slightly lower hunching his back. To Clary he looked more like an angel then ever having the light radiated out from within his body; Dean kept running not noticing Jace changing stance and flipped right over him but at that moment Sam turned with trained speed and kicked Clary. Clary was unprepared and staggered back; her seraph blade fell to the floor. Sam went to make a run to his brother but Clary was faster, jumping she knocked Sam to the ground, his head hit with some force making him unconscious. Dean shouted at Clary and tried to stand but as if by magic Jace was standing over him. A smirk swept across his face "Stupid mundane." Jace lifted Dean to his feet but Dean was not moving anywhere, his mouth was open and he looked as if he was going to cry. He looked at Clary with hate "You better hope he is not dead or you are going to be in for a world of pain!" Jace went to hit him but Clary shook her head looking back at Dean with a spark of interest in her eyes "He is merely unconscious but I advise you not to try such foolish attempts of escape again or my boyfriend may have to smash that pretty little face of yours in" at that Dean gave a little smile while Jace seemed shocked. He had never seen Clary call someone else pretty in anyway before. Clary moved and grabbed Sam but not before she had returned her seraph blade to its belt slot. Slowly they continued out of the hall way.

Jace stopped outside and turned around looking Dean right into the eyes "Go stand by that wall and don't try to run you will only be leaving us your friend" gesturing to Sam who Clary was already placing by the wall. Dean walked over and slumped down besides Sam muttering under his breath as he did so. Clary walked past Dean who gave a little wink, Clary ignored it moving to Jace. Her hair was flying about in the wind and she could see that behind Jace it was beginning to light up.

Jace put his hands out as she approached and she took them "Well, what are we going to do? We can't exactly portal to the institute we have no idea how they" gesturing to Sam and Dean "Will coupe and we cannot walk either being as we won't untie them not to mention that we would be walking in the wrong direction for the hospital of which everyone will think we should be taking him." Jace dismissed her thoughts and gave a little smile while whispering "Someone seemed to have kindly leave this car here for us, I'm sure that won't look suspicious at all to anyone" slowly Jace turned and moved towards the black 1967 Chevy Impala. Jace moved his hands to the door handle but jumped when a voice began shouting at him "You get away from my baby! Don't even look at her and most of don't touch her!" Jace turned with a smile on his face. Clary was looking between the pair with a look unreadable even to Jace. Dean rose to his feet as Jace moved swiftly towards him. When they were practicly touching Jace began to speak in a gentle voice "This car yours then?" Dean gave a nod not wanting to get himself or Sam in anymore trouble but Jace's smile grew bigger which agitated Dean "Well then you can drive us to our destine loctaiton." Then her grabbed Dean, Clary moved quickly but not quickly enough. She gave a little gasp as she seen Jace grab a blade and she reached out as if she could still reach them in time.

The next thing she knew Jace was lifting Sam up while Dean was walking over to his car while his hands were untied. Clary raced over to Jace's side looking at him sideways "What is happening? Never knew you trusted mundanes, not from the way you treated me anyway." Jace gave a little laugh "Maybe that taught me something? Anyway he is the only one who can drive this thing so best let him. Don't worry he can't pull anything on us." They were almost at the car now; Dean was already in the front seat hands on the wheel. Twisting his right hand the car roared into action and the engine hummed to a steady way. Jace had a smile creep across his face then "Clary you could not be a dear and get the door for me could you?" Clary opened the door leaning over it as Jace put Sam in the car and buckled him up. When Jace came out Clary shut the door and the walked around each other, Jace getting into the front seat next to Dean and Clary getting into the back seat behind Dean.

Dean smiling began to drive turning the car around and heading for the road going to turn left, Jace cleared his throat "It is a right here" and so Dean changed the indicator to right. The pulled out after a taxi and began the long drive to the institute.

Clary was studding Sam in his sleep. She thought carefully about the words she chose to use, he seemed to her to look childlike and vulnerable. She knew this was crazy for he seemed to know what he was doing when trying to fight her, then she considered how he was slower showing how much she had changed worth two years of training.

Jace spoke now "So you guys hunt monsters of the night right?" Dean gave a nod not wanting to talk much so Jace continued "How did you know there were vampires in that building then?" and a smug face went across Jace's face. Dean looked at sideways and took a breath "If you really must know we did some research, took us two days in all to find the location and who the vampires were." Shock flicked across Jace's face and Dean smirked seeing it. Jace then spoke keeping a calm tone "Oh, so if you are not Nephilem how were you planning on killing the vampires then?" Dean looked over at Jace taking a long look at him "Why should I tell you our hunting tricks for our hunts?" Jace gave a little chuckle here "Well clearly they have flaws, we got there first with only learning about them half an hour before we go there." Dean looked surprised but had to look at the road as all the cars had begun to move. They moved forward a couple of centimetres. Dean then spoke "Well there are a few ways, we were hoping for the most simplest to do which is decapitate them however you could shoot them with an arrow or something covered in dead man's blood, sunlight can harm them, and angel can destroy them from inside out and last but not least the colt which is a special weapon which can kill anything on this planet besides 5 things."

Jace and Clary looked at each other both shocked by the ways that had just been listed. Jace however continued "Firstly sunlight is fatale to vampires, it can kill them if they are in it for too long and secondly do you have proof all of that works?" Dean looked happy seeing his keeper looking so socked and worried at the same time "Yes they all work if they did not I would not be here now."

They drove for another fifteen minutes without any talking besides Jace telling Dean where to go. Suddenly a phone rang and Jace looked towards Clary instantly but she shook her head. The tune became louder, Sam suddenly awoke looking lost and confused but Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket. Noticing Sam was awake he gave the phone too him. Sam flicked the phone open and answered the call.

"Hello?" Sam looked puzzled still but a moment later that was gone and his eyes filled with wariness "We are in New York just hunted down a couple of vampires and in the car to some place" then all he could here was a beep signalling the end of the call.

We all sat in the car silently as Dean continued to drive. Clary and Jace where on guard and Jace looked around the streets for anyone taking an interest in the car; he found none. Clary leaned over to Sam and whispered "Who was that on the phone, you're not trying to escape are you?" Sam looked shocked and shook his head whispering back "No not at all, it is just a friend of mine and Deans. He is a bit weird and kind of our protector…" Dean caught wind of the conversations and interjected "I guess you could call him our 'guardian' angel" with a small laugh. Clary and Sam moved apart both looking out of the window.

There was a sudden rush of air in the car as if it was plummeting 500miles into the sea and all the air was escaping before your lungs could consume it. That was there for only a split second, everyone was still staring out of the window; Dean was driving the car still ever slowly down the road, Jace was looking for the person who had phoned Sam, Sam was just watching passer-byers and Clary was trying to distract her mind.

Someone cleared there throat and everyone turned to look in the direction it came. Shock that was all everyone had on their face. Complete shock. A man in a cream trench coat had appeared in the car right between Clary and Sam. The man seemed the same height if not slightly taller than Sam, his hair was black and swept neatly to the left side. The man's eyes darted around the car first at Sam then to Dean but when he looked towards Jace his eyes seemed to sparkle the same happened when his eyes befell on Clary.

"Good evening, I did not mean to startle you all" came his gruff voice. He was mainly looking between Clary and Jace but the question was directed at Sam and Dean "Who are these two?" Sam looked at Jace and Clary and casually said "Oh they have just taken us prisoner, beat us clean in a fight and are calling themselves Nephilem whilst saying we are not the same. If you ask me that is rubbish they hunt like we do only with different weaponry." Sam looked at this man as if he was expecting him to do something, anything at all but all he did was sit and stare.

The man moved his mouth but no works came out. Eventually he cleared his throat "I thought I recognised you two. It is Clary Morgenstern and Jace Herondale is it not?" now Dean swerved the car pulling up to the side and looked at the man. Clary and Jace nodded confused as to how this strange man knew who they were. The man continued to speak "My name is Castiel; I am an angel of the lord as you are warriors born with the blood of the angel Raziel. What are you doing with my friends here?" Clary and Jace were just as stunned as Dean and Sam. Clary spoke first "That is who we are but how do we know to believe you are an angel of the lord, I have been witness to an angel appearing before me in" Castiel sounded impatient and spoke above Clary still in a calm and relaxed tone "In all its glory. Yes your farther summoned Raziel and I am aware of that, in fact all the angels are aware of has happened with your race. I am in a vessel right now so that the other two can withstand the sight of me rather than having their eyes burnt out."

Dean go out of the car and walked around to Sam's side opening the door and grabbing him out and Sam gestured for Castiel to follow which he did obediently. They went to the boot of the car and opened it looking down at the arsenal of weapons they had. Dean made grab for a knife and cut Sam's hand free. They all moved off of the road and onto the pavement. Dean turned to Castiel "God damn it Cas, when were you going to tell us there is a soupier race living on this earth with us not only that Cas but also that they hunt and kill demons and other things like us!" Cas was looking distantly into the darkness not know what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was still looking at Cas awaiting a reply. Dean's mind was rushing full of thoughts, anger at how this information had been withheld from him, sadness that his friend did not trust him and lust. Dean felt sorry for his angel friend. All he really wanted deep down was to close up to Cas, wrap his arms around him in a big warm and comforting hug while saying "It's okay Cas, we forgive you. I love you." Dean knew he could not give into them thoughts, he wanted answers too. It had been five minutes and Cas had barely moved an inch in the whole time. Dean looked over to Sam who seemed to be getting bored of waiting. Dean was getting impatient too.  
BANG!  
Dean and Sam's heads moves simultaneously, searching for the source of the noise. BANG! They moved looking over the impala which indicator was flashing orange in the early morning light. The bang happened again and then followed by a voice "Are we going soon? We've been waiting for an hour already!" Dean bent over looking through the window of the back door. He gave a smile, showing his white teeth in a perfect smile. Clary blushed at the sight of him but that soon disappeared when Dean spoke "Honey, I know you must be bored but please refrain for hitting my baby like that." Rising back to full height he turned to Cas and clicked his fingers in his face.  
Cas blinked as if he had been in some sort of trance. He stared at Sam and Dean a look of confusion across his face. Then he suddenly he gave a faint smile "Sorry Dean. The Shadowhunters were hidden very well, their presence is secretive to most in Heaven. You, in fact the pair of you" he gestured to Sam "are lucky to even be able to see them without them allowing you too." At this he turned and opened the door, Clary moved over to the other side as Cas sat in the middle making no move for the seat belt. Sam followed pursuit as Dean climbed into the front. They were off again back into the slow moving traffic.  
Jace turned to Cas, his face full of confusion and excitement. Licking his lips, wetting them, he began to ask "So, Cas. Why have I never heard of you? Surely one of our blades would have your name." Jace looked intently upon Cas expecting some rubbish answer proving he is not an angel. Instead Cas gave a smile and replied "Well, that is simply because Cas is not my real name. You will know me as Castiel, Cas is a pet name these two have given me." A flash of shock swept through Jace's face but that soon aired out. Clary took this as her opportunity. Turning her head to face Cas she cleared her throat and he turned to look at her "Castel, as you're an angel of the lord" at this Dean gave a small cough "do you know how our creator, Raziel is doing?"  
Cas let out a little sigh and looked out the window. His eyes absorbing the sight of the sun rise. He spoke in a low voice "Sunrises are so pretty, you don't see the true beauty of them in heaven." Taking a breath Cas continued "Your creator, Raziel… He is passed" and he looked towards Sam who muttered under his breath "This one is on you" and Cas looked back out the window.  
Jace now took an interest in the conversation "What do you mean he is passed?" Jace looked at Cas in a wary way, ready to strike if needed. Cas looked pained and Dean could see it in the reflection of the mirror. Dean took a breath and spoke "What Cas is trying to tell you is that Raziel is dead." The words came out as bluntly as he meant them and Jace caught onto that his eyes now narrowed and flicked between the pair of them.

After an awkward hour long drive Dean had finally pulled up the impala in front of what looked like a empty field that you could see the road disappearing off into the growing daylight. The sun was almost fully adorned within the sky, illuminating the earth in light and a warm breeze for what would be a good day.  
Dean moved his hands to the keys, twisting them shutting down the noise of the engine. With and exasperated breath he opened the car door and climbed out. Once they were all out Dean leaned back onto the Impala a smug look appearing across his face. His lips upturned at the corner, his eyes gleaming with triumph. Looking towards Sam he notices his look of confusion but once his eyes shift to Cas who seemed shocked, his mouth was open wide like he was trying to catch something in it. Deans voice came out gruff from tiredness "So, where is this home of yours? All I see-"Clary turned to him her face fierce and her eyes pierced Deans mental protective seal over himself. Her lips curled as she began to speak "Concentrate hard and you will see past the glamour."  
After that Dean did not feel like listening to orders, he felt vulnerable and weak after having a woman look at him so fiercely. His smug guy, tough shield had seem to dissipate before her eyes and so he looked at Sam preparing to say "Let's go, this is a waste of our time" but seeing Sam's face fall as openly shocked as Cas' he decides not.  
He takes a deep breath and concentrates on the clearing in front of him. Slowly the road seems to disappear, grey walls forming in front of him rising out of the ground. A silver gate appears in front of him which is opened ajar. The ground in front of him that was dead grass has transformed to grey tiled flooring. A little way up was steel grey stone steps that lead to a wooden door. The door was in an arch way of which hanging down where two massive lamps flames bright within them. The building's spires reach high into the sky, so high Dean has to tilt his head to see it all.  
Jace turns his head, looking at Dean a smile creeps across his face. "Stunning isn't it? Always is no matter how many times you see it" his voice cut through the silence like a knife "Clary, darling want to go ahead first and inform the others?" she inclines her head and moves to the gate pushing it open and walking up the stairs. Jace walks to stand in front of the gate, his face stern and all kindness seems to have left him. His eyes do a quick overlook of them all "Right come on in, don't touch anything without permission and please let me do the introductions" he turned on his heel and walked in.  
Sam followed pursit swiftly, moving gracefully after Jace as does Cas. Dean stands for a second longer observing the building then move on ahead, his mind rushing with thoughts of questions and reasoning as to how this is all explainable.

Jace stopped abruptly in the middle of the court, Sam almost walked into him saying "Wow, watch out dud-"five figures emerge from the door, there looks hidden within the shadow that befalls them. The back light makes them shine like angels. When finally they get close enough to a lamp the light only makes them look fiercer. Jace turns hi head to the other three "Get into a line, looks better." Hurried, Dean, Same and Cas got into a line. Cas was in the middle Sam to his right and Dean to his left.


	4. Chapter 4

The institute walls were a deep grey, every now and then a candle would be burning in a stone carved hand. The light was brighter in some places and darker in others. As everyone walked by shadows were projected onto the walls, looking eerie.  
The group had walked in silence except the two at the front, the women with red hair and the other woman with brown. They talked in a whisper not audible to anyone besides themselves. Behind them trailed the man, he looked even older now in the occasional light but looked fierce. When his face was hidden in shadows he seemed to be a powerful person, he moved gracefully like the Shadowhunters only quieter and slightly quicker; occasionally he had to slow his steps to not stand on peoples feet.

Behind him was another male, the one with blue eyes, he walked quietly. His arms where bare except for the runes that had been placed upon him in preparation for a fight. He did not look at anyone, keeping his face down yet he seemed to know where everyone was and was aware when eyes where upon him, as Sam's were now, and would give a little shudder that most would not notice.

Behind him stood the younger looking female, her head was held high. She could not help but keep looking back and the trio of strangers, her eyes would look over all three of them and then linger upon Dean whereupon she would get a small smile that Sam guessed Dean was oblivious too. She walked with a spring in her step, it almost seemed like excitement.

Next in line was Sam, Dean and Cas. Cas had his usual smile upon his face, he seemed happy and oblivious to the fact they were being walked through a building that could have been a labyrinth to those who do not know it.  
Dean looked half irritated and half anxious, Sam had not seen him like this in years. He seemed to be looking all around him looking at everything yet looking like he was observing nothing. His eyes did not stay focused on one thing for too long. Sam knew he was analysing the building and was remembering the way to get out. He also knew he was observing the shadowhunters in case they have any weaknesses that he could see from walking, like a bad knee but they were all fine.

Behind them, when Sam could get a glance, was Jace and Clary. They walked with hands intertwined, smiling at each other with not a care in the world.

Suddenly the group stopped as the two front women opened two big heavy looking doors. The women opened them with little effort at all.

They all walked into a dimly lit room. The room had a long table in the center and was lined with wooden chairs but had a green velvet material on the seat and back to make them more comfy. The table was lined with empty plates and on the table stood a silver candle-bra holding three candles illuminating the chairs and plates closest to it. The walls were still grey but to the far left was a window; it was open and letting in a faint wind that cooled the hot room down a little bit, the white curtains flapped in the gentle breeze.

The women with long black hair moved around the room where more stone candle-bra's were and turned lit the candles, or so Sam thought; he observed that they were really stones that the women was touching and rubbing ever so slightly to emit a light.

Once the room was fully lit everyone relaxed a bit.

Jace, with an amused look, spoke "Oh, how lovely. You awaited our return for supper, such a lovely family you all are!" Instantly he moved towards the table and took a seat on the left side situated right by the head of the table, next to him sat Clary and next to her the younger women. On the right side sat The women with red hair, the man next to her and then the boy with blue eyes next to the head of the table; at the head sat the women with brown hair.

Cas, Sam and Dean all stood. Unsure of what to do, no other seats had plates. They looked at each other until there was a clap and the women at the head of the table spoke "Well don't just stand there, take a seat. Alec, got get some plates for these three would you? And Isabelle could you bring through the food, please?"

The boy with blue eyes, clearly Alec, rose as did the younger girl. Alec walked ahead, towards the door that was previously hidden in the darkness. Isabelle was hot on his heels when Jace called out "By the angel, I hope Izzy did not cook the food or we all might not live to see another day!" Isabelle just looked back and gave a venomous glare to Jace.

After about five minutes, Cas, Dean and Sam had plates. The food was on the table steaming as if it had just been cooked. Politely the food got passed around, potatoes, yorkshire puddings, chicken, broccoli and carrots. Once everyone's plate was full they all began to eat.

While they began to eat conversation began. The women at the head of the table led the proceedings "So, my name is Maryse Lightwood," next she pointed to Alec. "This is Alec Lightwood, my son and this is Isabelle Lightwood," she nodded to her daughter. "Next to him is Luke Garroway and besides him is Jocelyn Fray." The pair of them gave a little wave. Finaly Maryse gestured to Jace and Clary "You already know Jace and-" there was a clutter of noise as Jace dropped his cutlery "Jace Herondale, the beautifully stunning person with a fiery kick if angered" he winked when finished; Isabelle gave a little laugh and Jace turned to face her with a smile. Maryse continued, as calmly as if nothing had happened "And Clary Fray, Jocelyn's daughter." Clary gave a little smile.

Sam cleared his throat, took a sip of water from his glass "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean and the man wearing the trench coat is Castiel," all eyes moved to look at him as his stuffed his mouth full with potatoes. He was oblivious to the eyes and just kept eating.

Once everyone had finished their meal they began to talk again. The gentleness that was once there was now replaced with authority as Maryse hammed down upon Sam, Dean and Cas. Her voice was stern talking to Jace and Clary "So, tell me exactly what happened when you got to the vampires nest." Jace got a little smile and spoke clearly so all could hear "Well as you know, Maryse sent me and Clary as we were bored and had nothing to do until the job came up. Once we got to the house we noticed the door was unlocked, of course we just took it as a sign that the vamps were home. We went upstairs and found the room where the Vampires were dead. We were unsure why until we were attacked by these two men," he pointed to the brothers. From there he continued the story of the long dive home.  
After the story was finished everyone sat in silence. Castiel looked like a lost puppy unsure of what to do in the socially awkward moment and looked towards Dean; Dean's eyes where averted however to another person. His eyes were looking at Clary, almost undressing her within his own mind. He did not moved them until Maryse cleared her throat.  
"So let me get this straight" her voice cut through the silence like a knife though silk "You expect me to believe that this man is an angel?" Her eyes focused on Castiel. He looked back like a nervous animal ready to flee at the first sign of danger. "Well is it true?" was all Maryse could being herself to say.  
Castiel rose to his feet and looked directly at her "Yes, I am an angel of the lord." After that Castiel disappeared.  
All of the room looked confused besides Sam and Dean. Dean rose now taking his chance "Nice going, you scared him!" His voice was full of anger and remorse and he left to go look for him.  
All eyes turned to Sam and he muttered under his breath "Typical, leave me to deal with them..." He looked at them all, shrugged and said "Well is there anything you want to ask?"  
The rest of the group all looked at each other and whispered among themselves until they came to a decision. Alec cleared his throat "Sorry but I must ask, what is up with your angel friend?"  
Sam gave an airy laugh and looked at Alec with joy in his face "He... he is an abnormality for us. We are used to killing everything bad in the world and you would expect angels to be-" Alec joined in here "Good."  
Jace smiled "Oh, look we have a matching pair already! Looks like you have no need to mope over Magnus any more!" Sam chocked and spat his drink out making Jace push it even further "look, he is already dripping wet for you!"  
Alec diverted his eyes looking anyway but at Sam and Jace while Sam was grabbing a napkin and wiping the water off his trousers and table. Sam looked back up at Jace "Are you always like this?"  
Jace grinned even more now "Oh, I am and it can be much better. Just wait until Magnus hears of this, he'll-" his voice died off as Maryse gave a sharp look towards Jace.

Clary tried to change the subject now with a calm composure "So, how is it you can see us, werewolves, faries and other such downworlders without having the sight?"  
Sam looked confused "Sorry, sight and downworlders?" He shook his head in complete confusion of how that had to do with anything. Clary elaborated "Well, most mundanes can't see the downworlders. These are what we call people and creatures that are fairies, werewolves, demons and the such. Mundanes may be born with the sight, which is the power to see them."  
Sam still shook his head "Sorry, I was just born into the hunting business. Me and my brother hunt and kill demons and other creatures since we were very young. We got started from our father who wanted to kill a demon known as Azeal who killed our mother."  
Maryse, who seemed to find this all fascinating yawned "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow. We should all get some sleep." She then turned and walked through a door. Once returned she was with a young woman with dark brown hair and a fair complexion. "Lucy will show you to a spare bedroom and will find your brother afterwards then take him to his."  
While Sam was grateful he had a request "Thank you for your hospitality but may I ask two small favors?" With a small nod from Maryse he continued "Can the room be by a fire exit and have two beds for me and my brother to share a room?"  
Maryse gave a little sigh she replied "Yes. Lucy, please take him to a room that meets his requirements. If a extra bed is needed in the room seek out Alec or Jace. Preferably Jace."

And with that they all left the room, Sam following Lucy while the others all went their own ways in pairs or on their own.

The door opened almost inaudibly as it was pushed open. Sam sat bolt up right and slid off his bed between the two beds. His heart pounded as he thought about not having his weapon. It raced faster as he thought he had no clue what killed these Shadowhunters; never had fear gripped him like this. This was a new type of fear, a panicked fear that he would only encounter for short bursts but this time it stayed. It was a fear that he got when working a job with his brother and they find a new creature that needs to be killed, like the Leviathans, and how they may kill his brother.  
His heart raced as he heard the dull footsteps of a careless attacker. He had counted the amount of steps it was between the door and his bed.

THUD.

That made ten out of twenty, half way to the bed. Sam's mind raced with ideas but he had no faith in any of them. Without his brother he felt weak and defenceless, even more so with being in a building that contained creatures he did not know how to kill.

THUD. THUD, THUD.  
Sam moved his arm gently and slowly and felt the fabric that dangled off the bed. He noted it went in as if the bed had nothing underneath it. Hoping it would bide him some time Sam slid himself under.

THUD, THUD.

That was fifteen steps from the door now, the person was by Dean's bed. Sam thought of action points. Slide out of from under the bed and confront his attacker or slide out and run past them with hope to escape this place.  
A gruff voice drifted to Sam's ears "Sammy?" Sam stayed put, he did not know what tricks these people could do. What if they could shape-shift. The voice came again "Sammy, you here?" The voice was tried, it seemed as if the person mimicking Dean was a great actor for the way he could portray his emotions just through speech.

There was a faint sound then of someone falling on the other bed. Sam seized the opportunity and sneaked out from under the bed, rising to full hight he loomed over Dean. It all happened so quick.  
Sam bent over and put his hand on Dean's mouth to stop the inevitable yell that he would produce. Dean's eyes flung open and gabbed Sam's hand. Sam kept his hand there firmly and spoke in a sharp whisper "Cut yourself, prove you're not a shape-shifter!" Dean then swivelled to the side and kicked Sam square in the chest sending him on top of his own bed.  
Dean stood above Sam gasping for air to fill his lungs. Once his breath was back to normal he spoke calmly and quietly "What's wrong with you? Have you forgot all our weapons are in the car and the confiscated the ones on our person." He just stood there looking at Sam.  
Sam was speechless, this was clearly his brother. They had told no one about the arsenal of weapons in the boot. Sam sat up and let his long legs dangle off the bed, laying his feet against the cold stone floor. He felt ashamed and could not look Dean in the face. Finally after moments Sam turned to look at Dean.  
Dean was still looking at Sam, his hair was a mess and he looked dreadfully tired. Everything about him looked tired. The way he stood with his body slouched as if not having the strength to keep his own body up. Sam spoke gently "Sorry, Dean, but I was... How's Cas?"  
Dean looked defeated knowing Sam would not say any more and sat down. He took a breath and considered what had happened when he found Castiel and what conversation had flowed between their lips. Tiredly he spoke "Cas is going away for a little bit. He does not know when to return but he said we should stay with these." He got up and walked towards the door to the left of the room. Sam called out quizzically "Why? We barely know them!" Dean turned back to face Sam. Anger flicked in his eyes as he spoke "God damn it, Sam! Cas is our friend, we do as he asks. Its common curtsy, especially from an Angel." With that Dean turned and walked off into the bath room. Sam laid in bed and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
